fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 8
By Mike and Christian's battle (Mike - 2, Christian - 1)... Christian) Ability Activate! Shock Speed! ( Basade Werewerra charges into his opponent, sending shocks through the opponent's body ) ( Basade Werewerra runs towards Drarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Thin Dragon Slash! ( A dragon leaves Drarieror's left shoulder cannon and bites the opponent. The dragon then pulls the opponent towards Drarieror. Drarieror slashes the opponent with his sword(s) ) ( A dragon leaves Drarieror's left cannon ) ''' '''Basade Werewerra) How many tricks do you have? Drarieror) Many tricks ( The dragon becomes inches away from Werewerra ) ( Basade Werewerra ducks and travels under the dragon ) ( The dragon bites Basade Werewerra's tail ) Basade Werewerra) OW, MY TAIL! ' '( The dragon pulls Werewerra ) ( Werewerra trips, flips, and gets pulled ) ' '( Werewerra's spikes scratch the ground ) ( Dirt gathers up and Werewerra suddenly stops getting pulled ) Basade Werewerra) Phew... Drarieror) ...*Pulls the dragon* ( Werewerra doesn't move ) Drarieror) Nice trick Basade Werewerra) It's called my "I don't want to go trick"... Drarieror) Cool! *Soars into the air* ' '( Drarieror stops by the sun ) ( Werewerra gets blinded by Drarieror's position near the sun ) ( Drarieror declines towards Werewerra with his swords ready ) ( Werewerra rolls backwards ) ( Drarieror's swords both stab the ground ) ( Drarieror pulls with sword, but they stay stuck into the ground ) Christian) Ability Activate! Extreme Spiroll! ( Basade Werewerra rolls into the opponent at a fast pace ) ( Werewerra rolls again, causing the dragon to rip apart ) ( Dirt flies 10ft into the air ) ( Werewerra crashes into Drarieror's swords ) ' '( Drarieror's swords fly into the air, via Werewerra's spikes ) ' '( Werewerra rolls towards Drarieror ) ( Drarieror stands still ) ( Christian jumps ) Mike) .-.? ( Drarieror throws Werewerra above his head ) Christian) *Stops jumping* COME ON! ' '( Werewerra continues rolling, stops, bounces, and rolls backwards ) ( Drarieror jumps into the sky ) ( Werewerra rolls under Drarieror ) ( Drarieror grabs his swords ) Christian) FORWARDS! ' '( Werewerra jumps into the air, rolling forward ) ( Drarieror's legs get clipped ) ( Drarieror falls onto the ground ) ' '''Christian) BACKWARDS! ' '''( Werewerra rolls backwards ) Mike) ROLL A SIDE! ( Drarieror rolls towards his left ) ' '( Werewerra rolls towards Drarieror's direction, via guess ) ' '( Werewerra closes in on Drarieror ) ' '''Mike) Ability Activate! Guardian Fire! ( Drarieror shoots flames out of his two upper cannons ) ' '''( Drarieror shoots flames from his upper cannons ) ( The flames crash into Werewerra ) ' '( Werewerra rolls through the flames ) Mike) Ability Activate! Low Guardian! ( Drarieror's two knee cannons release flames at the opponent ) ( Drarieror allows Werewerra onto his two legs ) ( Werewerra rolls on Drarieror's two legs ) Drarieror) AHHH! ' '( Werewerra rolls towards Drarieror's knees ) ' '( Flames come out of Drarieror's knee cannons ) ( Werewerra flies off Drarieror ) Christian) Ability Activate! Spike's Pierce! ( Basade Werewerra's spikes shoot off his body ) ( Werewerra's spikes shoot off his body towards the ground or sky ) ( A spike heads for Drarieror's head ) ( Drarieror sits up ) ' '( Two spikes hit Drarieror's knee wings ) ''' '''Drarieror) Phew...My head almost got..umm...Got... Mike) Can you get up? ' '( Werewerra lands on the ground, out of his ball ) ' '''Drarieror) *Looks down* I could, if my knee wings weren't pinned to the ground ' '''Mike) Really... Drarieror) Really Mike) Linked Abilities Activate! Cuspultion! ( Basade Werewerra stomps on the ground causing the opponent to be thrown from a chunk of rising ground ) + Wherewa Quake! ( Basade Werewerra stomps onto the ground, causing an earthquake ) ( Werewerra stomps onto the ground ) ' '( A figure shoots Drarieror 50ft into the air ) ( The figure shakes and collapses ) ( Drarieror falls, still stuck to a piece of ground ) Mike) Ability Activate! Guardian Fire! ( Drarieror shoots flames out of his two upper cannons ) ( Drarieror shoots flames out of his cannons ) ( The flames die off before they could hit the ground ) ( Drarieror tries shooting more flames out ) ( No flames leave ) Drarieror) ERR! *Glows red* ''' '''Mike) ... ( Two dragons leave Drarieror's cannons ) ( The dragons grab the barrier's top ) ' '( Drarieror dangles in midair ) Basade Werewerra) ... Christian) ... Mike) Wow... Christian) Mike, can we just call this a draw...No one's winning... Basade Werewerra) AWOOO! ' '( Rocks lift and shoot towards Drarieror ) Mike) Nah Christian) ... ( Some rocks miss Drarieror, some hit Drarieror, and a few cut his dragons ) ( Drarieror falls ) ' '''Basade Werewerra) AWOOO! ' '''( Rocks lift from the ground and shoot towards Drarieror ) ( Rocks shoot and some crash into Drarieror ) ( Drarieror remains in his bakugan form ) ( Werewerra rolls towards Drarieror, a quick pace is used ) Drarieror) Phew...THIS HURTS! ''' '''Mike) ... ( Drarieror crashes onto the ground ) ' '( The piece of ground he was on shatters ) ( Drarieror tries to get up, but falls ) ' '''Drarieror) Mike, I cannot stand! ' 'Mike) O_O ' '( Werewerra closes in on Drarieror ) ' '''Mike) Ultimate Ability Activate! Dragon-Tamed Missiles! ( Drarieror releases four blast from each cannon, each blast turns to a dragon's head ) ( Drarieror rolls to his side to face Werewerra ) ' '( Drarieror lays sideways and releases sixteen dragon head blast ) ' '( Eight of the dragon head blast explode next to Drarieror from being too close to the ground ) ' '( Werewerra still rolls towards Drarieror ) ' '''BOOM! ' '''( A dragon head blast crashes into Werewerra ) BOOM! ( Another dragon head blast crashes into Werewerra ) ( Werewerra still rolls ) ' '( An uproar of "BOOM!"s happen ) ' '( Werewerra closes in on Drarieror ) ( Drarieror returns to his ball form via exhaustion ) ( Werewerra crashes into the barrier wall ) ( Werewerra returns to his ball form ) ' '( Drarieror and Werewerra return to their owners ) Mike) Wow...*Catches Drarieror* Christian) 2 to 2! *Grabs Werewerra* ' 'Jane) THAT WAS AWESOME GUYS! Mike) Thanks Jane! Christian) Yeah, th-''' '''???) *Clapping* Really good, really! ( Three bakugans come out of their ball forms ) ''' '''Mike) T.T Christian) I know you... ???) I know you too... Jane) ... By Arric, Samantha, and Alexandria... Arric) We're here... Samantha) So this is your girlfriend's house... Arric) Yeah...*Starts walking* Samantha) And your house is apart of my home...Right Alexandria? ' '( Alexandria grabs Samantha's hand ) Samantha) Aww Arric) Come on... Samantha) Oh yeah...*Follows Arric* ' 'D-BC: Episode 9 Grade of D-BC: Episode 8? S A B C D F What do you think of this latest Christian vs Mike battle? Better than the tournament Better than the mini-battles Best battle of all their brawls against each other It sucked Boring Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Mike Category:Christian Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Drarieror Category:Arric Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Jane